


Sucked Into The Game

by OnBrokenWings90



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fanfiction, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Shock & Awe, world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnBrokenWings90/pseuds/OnBrokenWings90
Summary: Prompt:Prompt 1:Your character is sucked into the Obey Me world! Describe their reaction at finding themselves in the game! Do they keep it a secret from the OM characters that they are from another world, one where they are characters from a game? Or do they tell one character or all of them that they are from the 'real' world?
Relationships: Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Obey Me Prompts





	Sucked Into The Game

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [OnBrokenWings90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnBrokenWings90/pseuds/OnBrokenWings90) in the [Obey_Me_Writers_Prompt_Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Obey_Me_Writers_Prompt_Challenge) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Prompt 1:
> 
> Your character is sucked into the Obey Me world! Describe their reaction at finding themselves in the game! Do they keep it a secret from the OM characters that they are from another world, one where they are characters from a game? Or do they tell one character or all of them that they are from the 'real' world?

_What. The. F_ _uc_ _k?_

Did I drink too much? My vision was slightly blurry but I didn't know if it was from the alcohol or from falling on my ass in the middle of someone's kitchen.This wasn't my living room where I had been sipping on a glass of wine as I played my favorite game.

_Where?_ I only had a vague memory of a message from Karasu. Something about a new event? But there was already one going on so I had thought the game had glitched, it happened occasionally. But when I clicked on the notification it had said ' _Welcome to the_ _Devildom_ _, Amanda'_ suddenly dizziness had overwhelmed me and my vision had gone dark.

I blink as I try to clear my gaze before I focus on the shocked and slightly concerned purple blue gaze of a familiar looking redhead. I scramble backwards as I have the biggest _WTF_ moment of my life. 

_Was I dead?_ I had to be dead because there was no way in hell I was _here._ Here, as in in the Kitchen at the House of Lamentation. Here, as inside... _INSIDE_ the Obey Me game. The game I had spent almost a solid year obsessing over, reading each lesson, doing each event, falling hopelessly in love with the fictional characters. 

_Was my wine bad? Did poison maybe even drugs get mixed in with the sweet berries?_

I felt like Alice slipping down the rabbit hole into Wonderland but instead of Wonderland I found myself in a game gawking up at my favorite character like a damned lunatic. 

_Was I crazy?_ _Abso_ _-_ _freakin_ _-_ _lutely_ _._

_"Amanda are you okay? You just fell over!"_ Holy shit! Beel just said my name. _My name!_ And I could understand him! I wasn't reading subtitles at the bottom of the page as he spoke in Japanese. 

I look at his outstretched hand, could I really touch him? Or would everything disappear just before our hands met and I would find myself passed out drunk on my couch?

_"Are you real?"_ I blurt out and almost do a face palm when he gives me a confused look. A loud roar reverberates through the Kitchen and Beel rubs his stomach. 

_"So hungry...can we eat now?"_ He bends over and grasps my hand pulling me to my feet. 

_"Uhh..."_ I stumble on my words as I feel the warmth of his hand on mine. 

I was a 30 year old woman having a major fan girl moment as I felt Beel's hand in my own. 

_"Did you want to hold my hand?"_ Beel blushes as he looks at our still combined hands. 

_Omg!_ Why?! _He is so damn cute!_ I reacting like a love sick teenager instead of a 30 year old woman. 

I had heard fans call Beel a cinnamon roll and it definitely fit him. He might not appear sweet at first but when you broke him open he was soft, gooey, and undeniably sweet. 

_Mentally wiping the drool off my chin_ I release Beel's hand. Looking around the Kitchen in wonder I walk over to the stove where a constant fire burned. Holding out my hand I feel the heat of the flames against my skin. 

_"Do you want to cook something? Hamburgers sound good or soup_ _. Or we can have both_ _. Yeah...that sounds good..."_ I can almost see the drool on Beel's chin as he starts fantasizing about the food he was about to eat. 

_"Ummm...If I cook..uhm...can I get a hug or a uhm...maybe a kiss?"_ I can feel myself blushing furiously. If this _dream_ or whatever it was ended I at least wanted to have been able to touch him. 

Beel blushes and I grow antsy. _Maybe I shouldn't have asked..._

But I freeze when he walks closer and envelops me in a hug. 

_"You can hug me anytime as for kissing...you can do that anytime too."_ Beel's face is red as he leans in and presses his lips to mine. 

_Whether this is a dream or my new reality I didn't know. But I hoped, as his lips melded to mine, that I wouldn't wake any time soon._


End file.
